1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure is related to a heat dissipating device. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to a heat dissipating device for dissipating heat, which can be applied on, for example, a water-cooled type dissipating device.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipating device is widely used to dissipate redundant heat of an electrical element. A conventional heat dissipating device usually includes a substrate, and a plurality of fins connected to an upper surface of the substrate. The substrate is contacted with a heat source, such as an electrical element.
A conventional heat dissipating device allows working fluid, such as air or liquid, to flow through the fins, so as to dissipate heat outside. However, a boundary layer with a thicker depth may happen on some portions of the conventional heat dissipating device, which will cause a problem of heat resistance. If a heat boundary layer happens on a periphery of the fins, a distance to move a hot working fluid to a cooler environment will become longer, when the heat boundary layer becomes thicker. In other words, the depth of the heat boundary layer is thicker, and the dissipation of heat is more difficult.